


The moon has risen.. and so the sun will shine on us again

by part_of_the_background



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cameos, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Sad, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/part_of_the_background/pseuds/part_of_the_background
Summary: WARNING AVENGERS 4 SPOILERS  (technically)Set in an alternate universe where loki didn't die in the first 10 minutes and managed to make it untill the final battle in wakanda. This is how he and thor should have parted.





	The moon has risen.. and so the sun will shine on us again

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya this is my first fic and spawned because of tumblr. I had posted this (as a rough outline) on my tumblr quirkyfandoms but it got no notice so I'm posting it here but cleaned up.  
> After a lot of soul searching and tumblr scrolling on the may loki and thor and marvel fan pages I have come to a discovery. Loki's "death" was so unimaginative and unbelievable. If they wanted loki to "die" and have larger impact on us the audience. They could have let him survive till the final battle. At which point we have seen loki and thors new tentative trust and acceptance grow slightly.

It was done. As Thanos retreated into an unknown portal all he could hear was the snap. " Thor what happened. What's going on?" Questioned Steve, before rushing off to Bucky's side. "You should have gone for the head" echoed mercilessly in his mind. He pivoted. Taking in the aftermath. People vanishing from all around until he stopped. Mismatched eye landing on what he unconsciously sought-after. 

Loki.

"Brother?!" He called out. Hoarse voice barely a whisper. Loki, covered in the grime of battle and starting to fray at the edges, turned shakily with his eyes widening in recognition and shock as he stumbled forward.Thor rushes to his side on steel legs turned to gelatinous goo. 

When he finally reaches his brothers side they both falling to their knees, unable to keep on their feet as they embrace in - on thors behalf - a desperate embrace. The initial shocked look slips from loki's battered and filthy face. "We tried bother" he says as his face morphs from a look of acceptance into his sly signature grin. Rearing back loki grabs the sides of thors face to look him dead in the eyes. "Do not worry. I promise brother. The sun will shine on us again." Whispers loki as all too soon as his fingers crumple to ash. Torso. Shoulders. Hair even. Until his grin is the last thing to swirl and fade into nothing but ashes too. 

Thor meanwhile is stuck dumb. Disbelief evident on his face. He sinks to his knees grabbing handfuls of ash as sobserved begging to rack his body. Misted eyes become waterfalls as tears begin to stream down his face. Above storm clouds gather. He  brokenly whispers " Brother...loki no... come back. No more illusions... NO MORE ILLUSIONS!" whispers become screams and thunder flashes and great arching bolts of lightning pierce the sky and emanate from thors body, as he realises this is no joke. No trick. No illusion.

His brother is truly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos and comment if you think this should continue and be a one-shot collection.  
> As o forgot to put this above. I do not own marvel I wish I did but I don't. It belongs to marvel studios, the Walt Disney company and Stan Lee and a bunch of other people.


End file.
